Fiction
by amekazakai
Summary: Mukuro can't get over the fact that she's gone. Mukuro x Reader. Part of the Music Series. Based on B2ST's Fiction.


** FF took down the old one, so I uploaded it again, this time adhering to FF's guidelines. Sprry for the inconvenience. ^^;**

* * *

_I still can't forget you  
I still can't trust everything  
Even today I can't send you away like this_

Mukuro stood in front of the simulator door.

Spanner and Irie had created it to allow the members of the family to train by themselves, mainly people like Hibari, who found it had to find someone on his level.

The walls were extremely durable and able to withstand the various flames, and multiple rotating rooms were huge.

All the person using it needed to do was think of the situation they wanted and the room would change accordingly.

In the past few months, Mukuro had found another use for the simulator.

A few days after your death, he had a brilliant idea.

He entered the room thinking of her and to his delight, she appeared.

Her smile, her laugh, her everything… Mukuro took it all in.

Now, this room has become a drug to him.

_I will rewrite it again, our story will not end  
I will bury fact that reality is seeping into my skin for now  
I rewrite it once again, the start beginning with you and I smiling happily  
In case you will leave me, the background is a small room without an exit_

The times he spent with her felt like a dream.

The scenery would change sometimes, but she was usually in her room.

The two of you were happy together, and whenever either of you needed anything Mukuro would always just use his illusions so that he didn't have to leave her.

Mukuro ignored the need for actual food and water; he had gone for more than ten years without the two, so what were a few days, weeks, months?

Forget the fact that he was getting thinner and weaker.

As long as she were there, alive, he was happy.

_I kiss you as if there is nothing wrong  
I can't leave your sweet presence  
There is no such thing as an end for us_

Tsuna glanced towards the closed door of the simulator.

He had gotten a bad feeling when he first bumped into Mukuro in the hallway the day after the battle, him on his way to his office and the Mist on his way to the simulator.

But the Sky had just shaken his doubts off and reasoned that Mukuro wasn't stupid; he wouldn't do anything suicidal or destructive towards others.

At least, that's what he had assumed.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought of the simulator.

Tsuna groaned.

Once a door was closed in the simulator, it couldn't be reopened from the other side unless the person/people who had gone in were knocked unconscious or had a fatal wound or opened the door from the other side.

Mukuro wasn't fighting anyone so he wasn't going to get hurt anytime soon, and it looked he wasn't going to open the door anytime soon.

Tsuna gazed at the screen of the simulator that showed what was going on inside.

He rubbed his face tiredly and went to fetch Chrome.

Maybe she could figure out a way to get Mukuro out.

_Like this again (Fiction in Fiction)  
I can't forget you (Fiction in Fiction)  
I am writing the story that will never end in my heart_

Time passed differently in the simulator.

In order maximize the efficiency rate as well as give everyone a turn, time in the simulator was faster than in the real world.

Nevertheless, it wasn't surprising for people to not come out of the simulator for a few hours while doing a training camp-style simulation.

The most people spent in the machine was five or six hours.

That was why Tsuna truly began to panic when Mukuro didn't appear at dinnertime.

It had been over ten hours since he saw Mukuro first walking towards the simulator that morning.

That meant that close to a year had passed in the simulator.

Tsuna didn't have to worry about his Mist guardian starving to death because although all food that were illusioned into existence weren't real and therefore wouldn't fill him, the bodily functions still followed the schedule from the real world, so Mukuro had technically only missed one day's worth of meals.

The problem was that Mukuro showed no signs of leaving and nobody knew what would happen if someone stayed in the world for such a long time.

The only thing that stopped Tsuna from running to the simulator and checking on Mukuro was that he knew that Mukuro wasn't stupid and rash.

He could only hope that Mukuro would get over you soon.

_I will hold on to you (Fiction in Fiction)  
I won't let you go (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)  
Even today, I'm in the story of you and I that hasn't ended still, in Fiction_

The next morning, Tsuna woke up with an uneasy feeling.

His intuition had never served him wrong, and it was currently saying that something was very wrong.

He quickly slipped out of bed and threw on his clothes.

Not bothering on trying to tame his hair this time, he burst out of his room and started walking.

His intuition led him to the corridor of rooms that housed his guardians.

He stopped in front of the Mist room and hesitantly raised his hand to knock.

When he did, however, there was no response.

"Mukuro?"

There was still nothing.

Starting to feel alarmed now, Tsuna tried turning the doorknob.

To his surprise and panic, the knob turned easily.

This was a bad sign as all of his guardians, especially his Cloud and Mist, really enjoyed their privacy.

An unlocked bedroom at eight in the morning was never a good sign.

He entered the room as quietly as he could, but when he looked around, he found that there had been no need to be so quiet.

There was nobody else but him in the room.

And there was no sign of anybody having entered the room during the night.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he burst into the corridor, yelling for his guardians.

_Right now, there are only happy stories here  
The very happy stories of just the two of us (Different from reality)  
Is written here, it's slowly filling up_

All of the guardians and Reborn were gathered in the conference room except for Mukuro, who was still in the simulator, and Lambo, who had been told to guard the simulator.

Ryohei and Gokudera were having an intense argument about what they had to do to Mukuro.

"If it's Irie and Spanner, they can definitely find a way to get into Mukuro's simulator room!"

"That's not the issue here! What are we gonna do after we get him out? We should leave him in there!"

"To what, rot away and slowly die?"

"At least he'll still be alive for a time! What about your idea?"

"What about it?"

"If we take him out of there, we have no idea what he'll do to himself! Taking her away from him might kill him!"

"He can't just _die_ from being taken out of there."

"It's called trauma, you idiot. It might also break him mentally or even put him in a coma!"

"But…!"

"If he's in the simulator and Irie and Spanner can get us inside, we can try to give him therapy while he's still with her."

Ryohei gritted his teeth in frustration, but Gokudera's words made sense.

Reborn nodded his head. "That's a good idea. Tsuna?"

Tsuna, lost in his thoughts, didn't respond.

"Tsuna."

Reborn's threatening tone jerked Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"We're keeping him in there. But we're going to heave Irie and Spanner give us a way to get in and we'll give him therapy inside of the simulator."

Tsuna nodded absently. "Sounds good."

Reborn nodded to Yamamoto. "Can you tell them?"

Yamamoto nodded with a serious face and left.

The rest of the Vongola were left to sit in silence.

_I run towards you and embrace you  
I can't never let you go from my embrace I can't  
There is no such thing as an end for us_

Three days later, Irie and Spanner were able to reprogram the simulator so that others could go into occupied rooms.

Three hours after, Dr. Shamal entered the room to see the extent of damage Mukuro had suffered.

He came back with a grim look on his face.

When asked how Mukuro was, he just shook his head and didn't say a word.

Tsuna watched the worried guardians pester the doctor at a distance.

He bit his lips worriedly.

Time was running out.

_Like this again (Fiction in Fiction)  
I can't end it (Fiction in Fiction)  
I am writing the story that will never end in my heart_

Dr. Shamal went in soon after, presumably to try and talk to Mukuro.

Nothing happened, however, and no progress was made.

Chrome entered after him to try and talk to Mukuro.

He didn't say anything and didn't seem to notice her presence.

He just stayed kneeling next to the bed that was in the replica of her room, his head laid on the sheets, his blue hair covering dull eyes.

Chrome came out in tears.

_I will hold on to you (Fiction in Fiction)  
I won't let you go (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)  
Even today, I'm in the story of you and I that hasn't ended still, in Fiction_

They tried many approaches, but nothing seemed to work.

Desperate now, Tsuna let Hibari in against his better judgment.

He immediately regretted it when Hibari slid out his tonfa and started destroying everything.

Tsuna was about to run in when Mukuro snapped to life and roared furiously. "_STOP!_"

Not even bothering to pick up his trident, Mukuro leapt up and punched Hibari's face.

Hibari just growled and hit Mukuro's face, then stomach in quick succession.

Mukuro, mind dulled by his self-induced coma, didn't see them coming and received both hits.

He slumped down and groaned in pain.

Tsuna took the time to run in and haul Hibari out of the room.

As angry as he was, Tsuna felt hopeful because Mukuro had _finally_ shown a reaction.

Tsuna's hopes were crushed when he returned to see Mukuro back in his original position next to the bed.

Nothing had changed.

They were back to where they had begun.

_I will say this again, one more time  
Right now you are next to me  
I'm believing like that_

_(But Fiction)_

Despite what everyone thought, the fight with Hibari had tuned Mukuro into reality again, and before he could go back, he heard the Vongola talking outside of the simulator.

"Let's just take him out of his misery. He's clearly not going to come back."

"No, let's wait a little longer. There's still a chance…"

"A chance for what? For us to get our hopes up again?"

"Mukuro's too broken. He's not going to come back."

"What did the Kokuyo gang say?"

"They said they'd rather see him dead than suffer like this."

"That's understandable."

"So…are we doing it?"

"No, let's wait just a bit more…"

_I'm the writer who lost his purpose  
The end of this novel, how am I supposed to write it_

_(My own Fiction)  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I keep writing these 3 words  
(Everything is Fiction) Setting the warn out pen on the old paper stained in tears  
(Everything is Fiction)  
This story can't be happy or sad_

Mukuro looked up at her from her lap.

She smiled softly at him and stroked his hair.

He gave a bitter smile.

No matter how real she looked, Hibari had broken the dream he had been living in and no matter what he did, the knowledge that this her wasn't real wouldn't leave him alone.

"You know, they're going to get rid of me. Maybe not now, but soon."

She just kept smiling at him.

"Hey, what should I do? Should I just join you? Although, if I try to, I wouldn't be able to, since you're in heaven and I'll go to hell."

She remained silent.

And then she flickered.

Mukuro blinked.

She flickered again, then paled a little.

No, not paled.

She _faded_ a little.

She had disappeared from Mukuro's world and now she was disappearing from his mind.

The memories were starting to fade.

_Right now I'm writing such a happy story  
But it is all just a wish still_

A smile graced his features, but his eyes betrayed sadness.

Grief.

A black handgun in his grip, Mukuro sat up, his mind set.

_I'm happy (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)_

She just kept smiling, a questioning look in her eyes.

_We are together (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)_

"We'll meet again."

_Now is the start (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)_

"Arrivederci."

_There is no end (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)_


End file.
